


Save a Little Something

by Nary



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Breasts, Dubious Consent, F/M, Frottage, Pseudo-Incest, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shall I show you something else you might do, if you get the chance, to please your…future husband?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save a Little Something

That Harry was handsome, Sansa couldn't deny. He kissed her hand, and though his mother's smile didn't reach her eyes, Littlefinger soon had her well-distracted with the latest news from King's Landing.

"You're very pretty, Alayne," Harry told her. She smiled, opening her mouth to thank him, but he continued. "I suppose it might even make up for you being base-born and landless."

Sansa blinked, suddenly reminded of Joffrey's handsome face and casual cruelty. "I hope so, ser," she replied, managing to keep her smile in place.

"Come, will you walk with me?" He took her arm before she actually agreed, and a little more roughly than she would have liked. But Littlefinger had made it clear that everything depended on her winning Harry over, and she could hardly do that in view of his mother – not the way he'd suggested.

 _"Take his arm," Littlefinger instructed, standing behind her as she readied herself. "Lean against him, like this." He drew her to him, tilting her head with a touch so it rested against his chest. "You already know what to say to him, of course – flatteries, pleasantries, lies as necessary. Lace your gown tightly… here, let me." His fingers were quick, tugging the laces sharply so that she had to suck in her tummy, forcing her chest up. "Much nicer." After he retied the pretty bow, his hands lingered beneath her breasts, sliding down the curve of her waist, coming to rest on her hips. "If he tries to kiss you…"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Let him." His mouth was close against her ear. "You're blushing, sweetling," he murmured, kissing her neck._

 _She swallowed. "I'm sorry."_

 _"Don't be, you're beautiful. He'd be a fool not to love you in an instant, seeing you like this." Against her back, she could feel that hard swell she'd grown accustomed to whenever he embraced her of late. "Shall I show you something else you might do, if you get the chance, to please your…future husband?"_

 _The unexpected edge to his voice made Sansa feel strangely quivery all of a sudden. She nodded and let him guide her, slowly moving her hips against him, breathing hard and clutching her gown in white-knuckled fists until she worried he might rip it. She almost didn't care if he did. "Enough," he rasped abruptly, pulling back as if scalded. "Don't spread your legs for him, no matter how he begs," he added, smoothing his doublet and composing himself. "Save a little something for the wedding night, eh?"_

Sansa leaned against Harry the way she'd been taught, laughed at his attempted jokes. She told him he was handsome and brave, and that she adored him already. When he kissed her, pressing her against the wall, she pushed herself back against him instead of pulling away. But the part of herself she always kept aside imagined how, after Harry had wedded and bedded her, Littlefinger might not hold himself back any longer, and trembled with an uneasy mixture of fear and anticipation.


End file.
